


Часы посещения

by cicada



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Никто не навещал его в настоящей тюрьме, кроме тех, кому платили за визиты. В этом плане она определенно проигрывала.





	Часы посещения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Visiting Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



В периоды, когда сознание Чарли прояснялось достаточно, чтобы связанно мыслить, он составлял в уме список отличий предсмертной тюрьмы от настоящей. В настоящей тюрьме с ним никогда не разговаривали жуткие мертвецы, и, поняв это, он, возможно, впервые подумал, что его время там могло бы проходить гораздо хуже.

Никто не навещал его в настоящей тюрьме, кроме тех, кому платили за визиты. В этом плане она определенно проигрывала.

  
От Рэйчел пахло Джен. Не той Джен, какой Чарли ее помнил и какую он мечтал хотя бы раз увидеть на этом же месте, за толстым стеклом напротив него, не той Джен, которая нашла бы в своем сердце силу поверить в него. От Рэйчел пахло Джен, с которой он спал и которую потом отпустил, той, которую он теперь иногда встречал на улице, там, во внешнем мире. От нее пахло так, будто она пользовалась шампунем Джен.

Чарли не знал, как он мог чувствовать запах через стекло толщиной в три дюйма.

Рэйчел не плакала, но сидела опущенной головой, пока говорила в трубку, и ее голос звучал странно.

— Я должна была вернуться, Чарли. Я же просила тебя не умирать.

Вернуться. Из…

— Я отправил тебя в Париж, — сказал Чарли. — Какая девочка не захочет в Париж? Какая девочка захочет вернуться из Парижа, чтобы сидеть в… здесь.

Рэйчел его не слушала и не поднимала взгляд. Чарли потянулся за переговорной трубкой, но на его стороне трубки не было.

— Рэйчел!

Она продолжала говорить, хотя голос было еле слышно. Всё, о чем могу думать Чарли — она здесь, и это не безопасно. Отсюда он не сможет ее защитить.

Он стал бить по стеклу, цепляться за края, ногтями ковырять болты, скреплявшие раму.

— Рэйчел! Рэйчел, тебе нужно уйти! Немедленно уходи отсюда, не волнуйся за меня, неважно, что будет со мной…

— … Брайн и Дэни, так что я, наверное, пойду.

Рэйчел повесила трубку и встала, и пока Чарли продолжал стучать, толкать, тянуть, резать себе руки, пытался хоть как-то до нее докричаться, она смотрела прямо на него и ничего не замечала. Она легонько коснулась стекла, по которому он колотил с другой стороны, крича ее имя, а затем развернулась и молча ушла.

  
Грустная улыбка Констанс ничуть не изменилась, но прическа была новой, так что Чарли понимал, что это происходило "сейчас", а не "тогда". К тому же он был уверен, что в настоящей тюрьме никогда не разговаривал с ней нигде, кроме маленькой комнаты для свиданий. Сейчас на нем не было даже наручников. Из-за стекла необходимость в них отпадала сама собой.

Переговорная трубка с его стороны по-прежнему отсутствовала.

— Твой отец внес меня в список членов семьи, чтобы я могла тебя навещать, — сказала Констанс. Свет резко потускнел. Чарли поморщился — она смотрела куда-то в сторону от него. — Господи, Чарли… Я знаю, что тебе не нравится о нем слышать, но…

Свет практически полностью погас. Голос Констанс заглушали помехи.

— Чарли. Чарли, это всего лишь я, Констанс. Эй, это я.

Чарли моргнул, и свет вернулся, звуки снова стали отчетливыми. Констанс прижималась к стеклу ладонями.

— Он объяснил мне, — сказала она, удерживая взгляд Чарли с выражением на лице "не страдай хуйней, твоя жизнь на кону", которым раньше часто смотрела на него поверх стопок бумаг. — Он объяснил, что по мнению медсестер, жизненные показатели пациентов чаще всего улучшаются, когда их навещают те, кого они любят. Он сказал, что твои становилось все хуже и хуже, когда он пытался с тобой посидеть… Чарли, твое сердце остановилось.

Чарли перевел взгляд на свои руки. Они были сжаты в кулаки, ногти вонзались в ладони, сухожилия выступали. Он их даже не чувствовал, но не мог заставить расслабиться.

— Чарли, — мягко сказала Констанс. — Тебе придется найти какой-нибудь дзен в отношениях с отцом, или ты умрешь от попыток оставить за собой последнее слово. Не делай этого, ладно? Теперь все зависит только от тебя. Не говори, что мы вытащили тебя только ради отсрочки на год.

— Восемнадцать месяцев три дня, — поправил ее Чарли. Дни свободы нельзя округлять.

Но ее улыбка все равно была грустной. Она убрала руку от стекла и ушла.

  
Дэни сидела за столом для посетителей, плечом, бедром и коленом вплотную прижимаясь к стеклу. В воздухе стоял сладкий цитрусовый запах, который ей не принадлежал (Чарли не обнюхивал своих напарников специально, но когда работаешь рядом с кем-то изо дня в день, то невольно приобретаешь знания о некоторых физиологических подробностях).

Придвинувшись ближе, но продолжая смотреть вниз, она сказала:

— У меня в обед не было времени, так что если Тидвелл спросит, то это собрание, ладно? Есть ты, есть я, два друга-алкоголика — чем не собрание?

Плечо Дэни двигалось, будто она делала что-то руками, и цитрусовый запах стал резче. Чарли поднялся и присел на краю стола, но все еще не мог увидеть, что она делала, а Дэни по-прежнему не поднимала взгляд.

— Я не пью уже пять дней и не помню, чтобы мне когда-нибудь хотелось так сильно приложиться к бутылке, — сказала Дэни тихим, ровным голосом. Она не приукрашивала. Кажется, даже задумалась над другими случаями в прошлом — Я хочу напиться так же сильно, как хочу дышать.

Она еще больше развернулась в сторону, плечом оторвалась от стекла, и Чарли непреодолимо подался вперед. Он оттолкнулся, сильнее оперся на стол и прижался к холодному стеклу, прислушиваясь всем телом.

— Но так вышло, что у меня есть напарник, — продолжила Дэни. — И этому напарнику нужно, чтобы я разгребла дерьмо, которое теперь полетит в него. И так вышло, что я лучше буду умирать с каждым вдохом, чем подведу его.

Чарли показалось, что он не может дышать. Он почувствовал… почувствовал тепло, проникающее через стекло в том месте, где бедро Дэни касалось его ноги.

— Ну так вот. Это моя установка на сегодня.

Дэни посмотрела по сторонам, и, хотя ее тепло преодолело барьер, ее взгляд все так же прошел сквозь него.

— Эта комната похожа на магазинный прилавок, Круз. Все приносят тебе корзины с фруктами. Вот этот я даже не знаю как называются.

Чарли понял, что она держала в руках фрукт, очищала от кожуры и делила на дольки. Он увидел, как она отправила в рот кусочек красного плода — осторожно, словно тот мог взорваться. На ее лице мелькнуло удивление в момент осознания, что ей нравился вкус.

— Помело, — прошептал Чарли, улыбнувшись.

Глаза Дэни стали огромными, как блюдца. Чарли понял, что свет в комнату шел из окна, а не только от лампы над головой. Он до сих пор ощущал тепло там, где Дэни сидела вплотную к его ноге, на краю его кровати.

— Также известный как китайский грейпфрут, — добавил он, хотя слова раздирали горло. — Родом из Юго-Восточной Азии, самый большой цитрусовый…

Неверие во взгляде Дэни сменилось хорошо знакомым раздражением, и она перебила:

— Стоило догадаться, что ты придешь в себя ради того, чтобы сообщить мне какой-нибудь фрукто-факт.

Чарли попытался пожать плечами, но потом передумал и умоляюще открыл рот, когда Дэни подняла в руке дольку помело. Она закатила глаза, но положила кусочек ему на язык. Чарли дал зубам разорвать покрывающую мякоть пленку, и жалящий, но прекрасный сок смочил его пересохшее горло.

Дэни снова опустила голову.

— Ты что, только сейчас проснулся?

Теперь, когда между ними не было никакого стекла, она отодвинулась. Чарли поморщился, прожевал, проглотил.

— Да, — сказал он. — Ты спросила. Я должен был ответить.

Дэни пристально на него посмотрела, будто что-то искала в его лице, но потом встала, отложив помело, отвернулась и начала уходить.

Она дошла только двери, и Чарли позволил себе закрыть глаза, когда услышал, как она крикнула в сторону:

— Эй, мой напарник очнулся. Может, кто-нибудь доктора приведет?


End file.
